This invention was conducted in cooperation with the University of California San Francisco Medical School under partial sponsorship of the BioCybernaut Institute.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to EEG biofeedback apparatus and to use of biofeedback information to foster rapid learning of EEG self-control. In addition, the invention relates to an EEG biofeedback apparatus for providing simultaneous, minimal phase delay feedback on multiple sub-bands of EEG filtered out of multiple independent EEG channels, each such channel derived from a different cortical location. Specific multiple subbands of EEG (delta, theta, alpha, beta, and subranges within each) can be combined in linear combinations to facilitate learning of complex, useful EEG patterns, and the sub-bands and subranges can be altered and redefined to permit adaptation of the system to unique individual requirements, designed to facilitate the learning of self-control of EEG activity.
The manifest purpose of biofeedback in general, and EEG biofeedback in particular, is to permit an individual to use the feedback information to learn a useful degree of voluntary self-control of a specific biofeedback parameter.
It is theorized that each of the major subbands of the EEG (delta, theta, alpha, beta) has unique bio-electric characteristics which correspond with unique subjective characteristics within the experience of the individual. Delta is observed most clearly in coma and deep sleep, theta in light sleep and drowsiness, alpha in a variety of wakeful states involving creativity, calming of the mind, and inner focus of awareness, and beta in alert wakeful situations with external focus.
Most of the focus of the prior art in EEG biofeedback has been directed to teaching voluntary control of EEG alpha activity only. Thus a major focus of this application will be on how this apparatus facilitates learning of EEG alpha activity. Alpha activity increases in creative people during periods of creativity and problem solving. Alpha activity increases in meditation. It is related to ability to withstand pain, and it is related to level of spiritual development in Zen meditation. Reduced alpha activity is associated with stress and anxiety. Thus, there are clearly important reasons for teaching people how to increase their EEG alpha activity with suitable EEG biofeedback apparatus and procedures.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following patents have come to the attention of the inventor as a result of a search:
______________________________________ Patent Number Issued Name ______________________________________ 3,821,949 July, 1974 Hartzel et al. 4,136,684 January, 1979 Scattergood, et al. 4,228,807 October, 1980 Yagi, et al 4,461,301 July, 1984 Ochs Other patents referenced in the above patents are as follows: 3,032,029 May, 1962 Cunningham 3,123,768 March, 1964 Burch 3,524,442 August, 1970 Horth 3,533,003 October, 1970 Plaszczynski, et al. 3,628,538 December, 1971 Vincent, et al. 3,641,993 February, 1972 Gaarder, et al. 3,753,433 August, 1973 Bakerich, et al. 3,896,790 July, 1975 Dikmen 3,905,355 September, 1975 Brudny 3,978,847 September, 1976 Fehmi, et al. 3,983,865 October, 1976 Shepard ______________________________________
The following publications have come to the attention of the inventor:
Plotkin, W. B., "On the Self-regulation of the Occipital Alpha Rhythm: Control Strategies, States of Consciousness, and the Role of Physiological Feedback," Journal of Experimental Psychology: General, 1976, 105, 66-99.
Cleeland, C. S., Booker, H. E., & Hosokawa, K., "Alpha Enhancement: Due to feedback or the Nature of the Task?," Psychophysiology, 1971, 8, 262-263.
Hord, D. & Barber, J., "Alpha Control: Effectiveness of Two Kinds of Feedback," Psychonomic Science, 1971, 25, 151-154.
Peper, E. & Mulholland, T. B., "Methodological and Theoretical Problems in the Voluntary Control of Electro Encephalographic Occipital Alpha by the Subject," Biofeedback and Self-Control 1970. Chicago: Aldine-Atherton, 1971.
Paskewitz, D. A., & Orne, M. T., "The Effect of Cognitive Tasks on the Feedback Control of Alpha Activity," Psychophysiology, 1971, 8, 263.
Paskewitz, D. A. & Orne, M. T., "Visual Effects on Alpha Feedback Training," Science, 1973, 1981, 360-363.
Honorton, C. Davidson, R., & Bindler, P., "Shifts in Subjective State Associated with Feedback Augmented EEG Alpha," Psychophysiology, 1972, 9, 269-270.
Mulholland, T. B., "Can You Really Turn on with Alpha?" The R.M. Buicke Memorial Society Newsletter Review, 1972, 5(1&2), 32-40.
Walsh, D. H., "Effects of Instructional Set, Reinforcement and Individual Differences in EEG Alpha Training," Proceedings of the Biofeedback Research Society, Boston, November, 1972.
Walsh, D. H., "Interactive Effects of Alpha Feedback and Instructional Set on Subjective State," Psychophysiology, 1974, 11, 428-435.
Podlesney, J. A., & Raskin, D. C., "Biofeedback: A Failure to Enhance Alpha EEG," Proceedings of the Society for Psychophysiological Research, Galveston, October, 1973.
Berger, H., Archiv fuer Psychiatry Nervenkrankheit, 1929, 87, 527.
Berger, H., Journal of Psychology and Neurology, 1920, 40, 160.
Williams, A. C., Journal of Experimental Psychology, 1940, 26, 413.
Kennard, M. A. & Willnor, M. D., Diseases of the Nervous System, 1945, 6, 337.
Stennett, R. G., Electroencephalography and Clinical Neurophysiology, 1957, 9, 131.
Costa, L. D., Cox, M., Katman, R., Journal of Consulting Psychology, 1965, 29, 90.
The above references may represent relevant prior publications. These references describe many systems which measure human EEG activity, some of which are designed to provide feedback information to the person from whom the EEG signals are derived. While examples of the prior art suggest mechanisms for deleting and processing EEG activity, it invariably appears to be assumed that mere feedback, without regard to type or phase relationship, will permit learning of voluntary EEG control.
Prior art systems are limited in many ways. The channel capacity is limited. None of the known systems is designed with natural reactivity of the EEG in mind. And non of the known systems incorporates EEG detection and feedback mechanisms directed to learning control.
Some examples of the prior art actually incorporate as design objectives characteristics which have been found to be inimical to learning control of EEG (as for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,949, to Hartzel et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,301, to Ochs). Other prior art confound EEG beta activity and muscle activity and employ the resultant confusion in conjunction with imprecise EEG filtering to claim unique techniques of recognizing alpha waves and muscle potentials (for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,807). Simply recognizing the alpha waves and the muscle artifacts is not sufficient to promote learning. This fact is attested to by the large volume of published research papers wherein scientists using the best known examples of the EEG biofeedback art taught that is was not possible to teach their trainees any significant degree of voluntary control of EEG alpha activity (Cleeland, Booker, & Hosokawa, 1971; Hord & Barber, 1971; Peper & Mulholland, 1971; Pastewitz & Orne, 1971, 1973; Honorton, Davidson, & Bindler, 1972; Mulholland, 1972; Walsh, 1972, 1974; Podlesnoy & Raskin, 1973; Plotkin, 1976). Recent pronouncements by leading researchers in the field suggest a consensus opinion that people cannot learn voluntary control of their EEG alpha activity, and that work with other EEG parameters must await better equipment. Of particular note in the prior art are specifications as to degree of accuracy and precision required in an active feedback system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,949 to Hartzel et al. for example makes representations as to needed accuracy and precision. These representations have been discovered to be inadequate and apparently erroneous.
Against this background, the current invention constitutes a major advance over prior art.